


I Like To Watch.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Swearing, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt mirrors at Kinkbingo, #54 self love for Smut_69 and Because you can't sleep for <a href="http://misslucyjane.livejournal.com/2935013.html"><br/><br/>50 Reasons To Have Sex Fic Fest</a>. The ceiling above the bed is mirrored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like To Watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Porn, really just porn. Short porn.

He normally sleeps better when he's in bed with Adam and the really enthusiastic sex should have tired him out, but it hasn't; he can't sleep at all. So he's laid out on his back, watching Adam sleep in the mirror ceiling. Tommy hadn't even known that hotels had that kind of shit till he'd gotten into bed with Adam, had looked up and seen them both reflected in the mirrored ceiling. It had been weird but hot to be able to see Adam fucking him like that. He'd never really thought he'd be into seeing himself like that. But something about Adam changed that. Adam was always saying he was beautiful and when he'd looked in the mirror while Adam was touching him, he had felt kind of beautiful, but then Adam always was magic.  
　  
He wishes he was asleep though, keeps closing his eyes to block out the mirror images of him and Adam above them, but his eyes keep fluttering open, like he almost can't take his eyes off of them when Adam's so close. His dick also seems to think being in a bed with Adam means it's time to have sex. He's hard and he can just make out the outline of his cock above him in the mirror. He's not waking Adam up just because he's horny. He might have another time, but in between touring, Adam had a ton of interviews about the new tour, he was being run ragged.  
　  
His hard on doesn't seem to be going anywhere though, so he might have to go to the bathroom, have a cold shower or a warm one and jerk off. He doesn't want to move though. He's on top of the covers, but his whole side is nice and warm because Adam's pressed close. Adam's a pretty deep sleeper and it's not like he'd care if Tommy took care of his problem himself. Getting himself might not be anywhere near as good as making love with Adam, but some self-love will do the trick for now, while he's hard and can't sleep.  
　  
Tommy rubs himself through his cotton pyjama pants first, cupping his cock lightly, watching himself in the mirror, watching his hand rub at his dick through the thin material. He doesn't tease himself long, pulls his pants down till they’re around mid-thigh, moving carefully, trying not to work the bed and wake Adam. Just because he has insomnia, doesn't mean he's going to be a dick and keep Adam awake as well.  
　  
He wraps his hand around his cock and it's strange, watching his mirror image do the same, but he kind of likes it. He's jerked off plenty in his life time, but never looking into a mirror, it's almost like watching someone else, apart from he knows it's him because he can feel his hand, can feel his teeth biting down on his lip to keep in the moans working their way up his throat in. He looks good, better than he'd ever imagined, he thought maybe his sex face was stupid, not stupidly hot like Adam's, but he looks sensual, wanton in the mirror and it is so hard to put that image together with who he is day to day.  
　  
His hand looks ghostly pale as he works his dick. He likes that he can see the black nail polish on his nails, stark against the white, especially when he rubs his thumb over the head of his dick. He gasps out a moan without meaning to, closing his eyes for a second and when he opens them, looks up he can see wide open blue eyes watching him in the mirror.  
　  
"Shit, I woke you up." Tommy groans, his hand going still.  
　  
"No, don't stop, please don't stop, you look so good, Tommy Joe. I want to see you make yourself come." Adam whispers, he doesn't sound groggy and tired the way he should, his voice is husky, turned on, pure sec and Tommy can't say no to him.  
　  
"Are you sure?" Tommy asks. Adam has an early interview, he can finish this in the bathroom if Adam needs to rest.  
　  
"I like to watch." Adam all but purrs, one of his hands coming to rest low on Tommy's stomach, but not doing anything but resting there. In the mirror, Adam's hand looks so much bigger on him than he thought it was. It's kind of hot, watching Adam watch him in the mirror and he starts moving his hand again, trying to make it look good, drawing out the pleasure, the pace slower than before because he wants to give Adam a show.  
　  
"Beautiful." Adam murmurs, leaning into press a kiss to Tommy's neck and Tommy watches the Adam in the mirror, watches the way his mouth moves, the way his lips look when he kisses Tommy. Everything looks the same, but somehow different in the mirror, maybe it's seeing it all at a different angle, but he doesn't care about why it looks different, he's just enjoying how good it looks.  
　  
"God, you don't even see it, how amazing you are, I don't think I'll ever get bored of seeing you like this." Adam says softly and Tommy moans, not trying to hold it in this time, just lets it out and speeds his hand up on his cock. He can see his hips lifting up in the mirror, like he's straining for more, even though he's the one doing the touching. Adam's hand pushing down a little, pinning Tommy's hips down easily and the show of strength has him moaning again. His face, he looks totally blissed out and he feels like that to. As he pushes himself closer and closer to the edge, he splits his time between looking at himself and Adam in the mirror. Adam's eyes don't ever leave him and Tommy comes, moaning Adam's name, watching him in the mirror.  
　  
He grabs a tissue, doesn't watch himself clean up. He goes to look in the mirror again, but before he looks up, Adam rolls over, bracing his body above Tommy's, kissing him slow and deep, his movements slower than Tommy's hand had just been. He can feel Adam's cock, hard against his thigh, he tries to get a hand on Adam, but his boyfriend stops him.  
　  
"Ummm, maybe tomorrow, I need to sleep." Adam says, rolling off of him, but pulling Tommy till Adam can wrap his legs and arms around him, clinging kind of like a monkey, warming up every chilled spot on Tommy's body, the solid nudge of his cock pressed into his ass and Tommy might feel bad about getting himself off and not Adam, if not for the mirror.  
　  
When he looks up at both of them now, Adam looks sleepy and happy, content like watching Tommy get off in the reflection of the mirrored ceiling really did it for him. It worked pretty well for Tommy and he's glad that they have this room for another night because it means he gets to watch them again, maybe watch himself touching himself again, watch Adam touch him. Every time between them seems a little different, but it's always amazing and Tommy's looking forward to watching them together again and Adam had said he liked to watch, so Tommy really doesn't have a problem with that.  
　  
The End.


End file.
